ofmythandmonstersfandomcom-20200214-history
Vampirics
Vampires, also known as the Children of the Night, are a species of Downworlders. Along with lycanthrope, vampires are either infected with the disease via blood contact, or are born into the species. Unlike the former, vampires are considered "undead". Description All vampires tend to look like any ordinary mortal so as they can integrate into human society undetected. Contrary to popular belief, vampires do not always have pale skin. Because the color of skin is determined by pigmentation (which is effected by geography and genetics) their species has no effect on what their pallor; the belief likely sprung from that they do appear to be sickly and pale/malnourished if they have not fed for some time. Vampires do not have a heartbeat and do not need to breathe, although they are still able to inhale and exhale oxygen - this is untrue for vampiric hybrids, however. Their lack of breath makes them impervious to such things as asphyxiation, drowning, or gases. Reproduction Sired vampirics are former humans, Nephilim, or Demonics that survived being bitten by a Vampire, either by choice or by accident, as the transformative genetic material given by the bite can cause fatal infection or damage. The bite may sometimes leave permanent marks or scars. The Sanguine and Krusnik vampires are able to sire new vampires (called fledglings), but the Psionic vampires cannot. Siring occurs when an older vampire bites a non-vampiric being and infects it with the vampiric virus. Sired vampires undergo a 'fledgling' phase, in which they have difficulty adjusting to their new vampiric form. This phase lasts 3-5 years and tends to be a time of suffering for the new vampire as he/she finds that the thirst for blood is sometimes insatiable. Fledglings form strong bonds with their sires, but can be quite dangerous if this bond does not form or if the sire does not teach the fledgling how to control its thirst. Once the fledgling phase is over, the new vampire begins to grow more powerful and in control of his/her power. A sired vampire does not physically age past the point in which it is sired. So, if a human is sired at the age of 25, he or she will never look any older than that. Likewise, Psionic and Krusnik vampires are able to sexually reproduce within their own species, creating a pureborn vampiric who inherits the sum of both their parents' abilities. A non pureborn vampire is one that is born from two different species of Downworlders. Vampirics who are born, rather than bitten, will age normally until the age of maturation (18-25). Abilities All vampirics possess superhuman strength, grace, and speed, and are able to heal quickly from most mundane injuries. They also have enhanced senses—smell, sight, and hearing. They can easily adjust their eyes to seeing in the dark, as well as almost instantly adjust when shifting between light and dark. Sanguine and Krusnik vampires also gain sharper eyesight than humans, but the Psionic vampire will not. Certain vampirics also display psychic abilities and elementalism, possibly through the virus affecting their brain and nerves and changing the way the brain perceives bio-organic signals and information. It can be assumed that all vampirics possess various degrees of these abilities, depending on their age and experience. Allegedly, their abilities increase and grow stronger as they grow older. Despite the significant experience and strength older vampires have over new, younger ones, it is possible for the latter to overpower the previous, especially if the killing is meditated or unexpected. Despite their immortality and regenerative abilities, all vampirics can die and suffer permanent damage from severe physical trauma, including amputation, dismemberment, decapitation, mutilation, and severe blood loss. It is also possible for vampirics to die in childbirth (presumably from hemorrhaging). While they are highly vulnerable to physical ailments, vampirics do not possess any of the other mystical weaknesses of mythological vampires (crosses, holy water, garlic, stakes, etc). Culture Hierarchy A clan is most often made up of a ranking system including some, if not all, of the following: * Elders – A group of people whom are usually ancients of the bloodline. They control as to what happens within the clan, especially so when an agreement cannot be made by the council. * Clan Master – The coven master is chosen by the elders like the councilors. Their job is sire newborns to create a stronger coven. They must also keep them fed and under control. He also leads the Council if/when the Elders sleep. * Council Members – Up to 12 but no less than 6 elite members of the coven chosen by the elders, usually due to their financial stance. * Royalty/Aristocracy – An elite caste within the coven, these members are typically protected for their genes. * Millitants – A group of carefully trained warriors inclined to ward off enemies, be them other species or another clan. They also go on private missions to eliminate those they are ordered to by the clan's rulers. * Sired – The largest sector of the clan; average vampirics living under the protection of the clan. * Servers – Humans that live to feed the higher ranks of the clan members. Law While each clan or coven of vampirics may have their own set of rules to be followed, all vampirics of the mythical world are expected to follow the following laws: * Vampirics are not allowed to drink human blood directly * Vampirics are not allowed to fraternize or interact with Lycanthrope in any way * Vampirics are not allowed to delve into certain parts of the past * Breaking these laws require a judgment from the Council After the Mortal Mythical War, some of the surviving vampires branch off into smaller, weaker clans. Politics Vampires around the world may choose to band together and form a group of vampires, usually called a clan. There are several vampire clans throughout the world, with at least one or more in every major city. Usually though, no matter what clan they are affiliated with, vampires consider each other, to some extent, brethren. Clan wars do occur, however, and during these battles, leadership may change because, as with lycanthropes: whoever kills the head of a vampire clan becomes its leader. Along with Seelie, vampires are committed to notions of honor and etiquette. They take bonds very seriously, as well as oaths and vows. Blood-oath rituals, as in vows written and signed in blood, bind and compel vampires, and can only be violated when broken by another ritual. Vampirics and lycanthropes also have a long-standing rivalry with one another, due to the theory that the demons who passed on the disease to humans which gave birth to vampirics and lycanthrope were mortal enemies, and that prejudice was passed down through their races. After the Mortal Mythical War, this ideology became rarer amongst both species and is near non-existent present day.